


Jealous

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>放飞一下自己……PWP<br/>*道具play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

　　但丁蒙着眼，双手被一双精致柔软的皮质手铐反锁在身后，双腿大开跪在床上，抖得快要稳不住自己的身体。  
　　脖子上的情趣项圈紧紧地勒着脖子，锁链的另一头固定在墙上，他现在完全要靠这个才能稳住摇摇欲坠的身体。嘴被骨头形状的口枷撑开，喘息让唾液顺着下巴往下流。  
　　腿间的阴茎高高翘着，一根银质的金属细棒插在尿道里，只在顶端的小眼露出一个圆环，圆环上挂着两枚铃铛，极细微的动作都会让它摇响，发出清脆的铃声。龟头下用粉色的丝带系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，蝴蝶结已经被但丁的体液弄得湿漉漉黏答答的。  
　　但丁挺直身体想要换个姿势喘口气，后穴里插着的L型振动棒突然动了起来，凸起的橄榄形前端不停地刺激着肠道内的敏感点。他睁大双眼昂起头，喉咙里发出难以忍耐的呻吟，眼泪从皮质的眼罩下流出来。  
　　身体的晃动让扩张器上的铃铛相互敲打，发出极其色情的铃声。  
　　振动持续了几分钟便渐弱，接着停止了。  
　　喘得快要无法呼吸但丁又重新找回了一丝理智，前面胀得难受，他想射却得不到解脱。他尽可能地前倾身体，让龟头在床单上摩擦，可是越蹭金属棒在阴茎里的感觉就越明显，整个阴茎都变得异常敏感脆弱。身体像被淋了蜜糖，然后爬满蚂蚁，又酥又痒，抓不到挠不着。  
　　铃铛不断发出淫糜的声响。  
　　叮铃。  
　　叮铃。  
　　  
　　又一轮激烈的振动结束，但丁在汹涌的高潮下已经奄奄一息。  
　　门打开，脚步声停在门口。  
　　但丁抬起头，朝着门的方向望去，一滴在下颌摇摇欲坠的眼泪落进锁骨的凹陷。  
　　维吉尔走到床前，身体的阴影将但丁笼罩。他在床沿坐下来，温度略低的手抚上但丁滚烫的身体，指尖触及紧实富有弹性的皮肤，撩拨胸前艳红的乳尖，看着它们在自己手中迅速挺立变成一粒红豆。  
　　维吉尔的触摸立刻就让但丁高潮了，被禁锢的快感让他哭了，委屈地抽泣，像寒风冷雨里的小动物一样瑟瑟发抖。  
　　维吉尔拿掉了眼罩，但丁花了好一会儿才睁开双眼，还不能适应光线，泪眼朦胧地看着眼前的混蛋。引人犯罪的性感是但丁与生俱来的魅力，维吉尔也不能幸免。  
　　“你不会知道自己有多可爱。”维吉尔的声音沙哑得不像是他发出来的。  
　　口枷也去掉了，但丁的喘息声变得更加明显，呻吟也变得更动人。维吉尔灵巧的手指滑过平坦的小腹，手掌微微拢起将但丁的阴茎包裹在手心，拇指弹了一下铃铛。  
　　叮铃。  
　　叮铃。  
　　但丁颤抖着倒进维吉尔怀里，额头抵着他的肩膀。维吉尔把手伸到更下面，把嵌在身体里的遥控振动棒拔了出来。  
　　把玩具丢到一边，维吉尔抬起但丁的下巴，吻住那双唇，含住唇瓣轻轻地啃咬，卷住他的舌头让他无处可逃。亲吻的同时，手伸到背后解开了项圈和手铐的束缚。  
　　重获自由的但丁，第一时间就想解放自己，却被维吉尔捉住了手腕。  
　　“我没有允许。”  
　　酸软无力的胳膊无法挣脱，只能老实地被他攥在手心里。  
　　“……维……”但丁喘息着，凑上去讨好般地亲吻维吉尔。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“……求你……”  
　　“求我什么？”  
　　“……让我射……”  
　　维吉尔笑着吻了吻但丁的嘴唇，说：“好啊。”  
　　但丁靠在维吉尔怀里，维吉尔轻轻地转动插在阴茎里的金属棒，但丁猛地掐住了维吉尔的大腿。  
　　“放松，甜心，放松，我不想弄疼你。”维吉尔左手滑到后穴入口，那里已经被开拓得柔软湿润，食指和中指很轻松地插了进去，残留在里面的润滑剂和肠液顺着维吉尔的手流出来，弄得整只手都湿哒哒的。维吉尔在但丁耳边吹气，嘴唇擦过耳朵，“你后面好湿好软，还吸住我的手指。”  
　　前后夹击，但丁根本不知道维吉尔在说什么，他只是摇头喃喃道：“……哈啊……快点……哈……把前面这个拔出去……”  
　　维吉尔手指在后穴里抽动，前面一点点的往外拔出金属棒。拉珠形状的金属棒每拔出一节，但丁就颤抖着叫出声。拉出来一半了，但丁听着那让他眩晕的铃声，看到维吉尔坏心眼地又插回去一大节。  
　　带着哭腔的吼声在耳边响起。  
　　“我操你！！！维吉尔！！！”  
　　维吉尔手指用力插进去，指尖按住那一块，看着但丁双眼通红盈满眼泪地瞪着自己。  
　　“待会儿你会哭着求我操你，小坏蛋。”  
　　但丁咬住下唇，努力不让自己叫出来，但身体滚烫又敏感，强烈的快感让他腿软，眼泪不受控地滚落下来。  
　　如他所愿的，维吉尔干脆地拔出了剩下的金属棒，没再恶意戏弄，同时抽离了插在后穴里的手指，将他丢在床上，自己起身去了浴室。  
　　原本以为只要抽出那根东西就可以得到解放的但丁，突然变得更空虚了，射精的欲望还在小腹徘徊，却没有像想象中那样射出来。  
　　身体里的那股不痛快更明显了，但丁握住自己的阴茎套弄起来，可不管怎么撸都不对劲，好像那根棒子还插在里面一样，甚至连尿尿都不会了。  
　　越着急越不得法。  
　　但丁看见丢在床头的那根硅胶的假阴茎，抓过来就坐了上去。  
　　冷冰冰的圆柱体撑开后穴刺入肠道，塞满身体后让但丁有了满足感，可是那根假阴茎在床上没处固定，他只能一边自己抽动，一边忙活着前面。  
　　“……啊……哈啊啊……啊……哈啊……”  
　　冲完澡的维吉尔围着浴巾靠在门框上安静地看着但丁用假鸡巴插自己，看着那根蓝色的透明棍状物撑开入口那层薄薄的皮肤，不停地进出。  
　　但丁匀称的肌肉线条绷紧，麦色的皮肤微微泛红，带着汗水的光泽，下身则糟糕湿黏得一塌糊涂。  
　　但丁快速地抽插了几下后，终于让自己射了出来，精液流过被拓开过的尿道带来一丝轻微的痛楚，痛苦加剧了快感，但丁瘫倒在床上痉挛般颤抖，任由精液从红肿的小眼里喷射出来，流在床单上。  
　　维吉尔站在床边，弯腰拔出了还插在但丁身体里的那根假阴茎，看着上面亮晶晶的液体一脸心痛地说：“你宁愿用这东西插自己，也不想要我吗？”  
　　但丁趴在床上喘了一会儿，短暂的快感很快流逝，他显然还没有真的满足，先前的折磨怎么可能一发就完。他有些不稳地坐起来，一把扯掉了维吉尔的浴巾。  
　　呵，小恶魔总是不会让人失望的。  
　　勃起的阴茎贴着他的鼻子散发着沐浴露的味道，但丁灼热的呼吸喷洒在阴茎上，根部银色的毛发看起来也是一种诱惑。但丁伸出舌头舔了舔龟头，然后长大嘴把阴茎含进口中。但丁用舌头舔了舔柱身，强行把粗硬的肉棒含得更深，龟头塞进喉咙。  
　　喉间的紧致让维吉尔哼了一声，他的手伸进但丁的头发里轻轻地抓住。  
　　但丁一边舔吮着肉棒，一边努力张大嘴把阴茎往更深处送。阴茎插入喉咙，在脖子上挤出明显的鼓包，喉结也随着抽插滑动。  
　　咕啾咕啾，唾液涂满了整个阴茎，胀得比之前更粗大了。  
　　喉咙深处又紧又热，维吉尔感到射精的欲望在小腹聚集。  
　　但丁抓着维吉尔的腰，还在往深处含，他尽了全力也只吞下半根阴茎，眼泪从眼眶里滚落。喉头和口腔刺激着维吉尔，吸着他。  
　　但丁技术太好，他快要把持不住。  
　　但丁每次吞吐都吸吮着肉棒，舌头不停舔弄。维吉尔咬紧牙，双手捧住但丁的头，摆动腰胯，在他的嘴里抽插起来。  
　　阴茎放肆地抽插让但丁来不及调整呼吸，维吉尔太激烈了，他不得不狠狠地掐住他的腰。许多个来回后，维吉尔把阴茎插入到极限，昂头低吟，往但丁喉咙深处注入浓厚的精液。  
　　射精结束后，维吉尔把阴茎慢慢地拔了出来，伴随着自然反胃的精液逆流声，在但丁嘴角拉出一道银色的细丝。  
　　他的眼睛有一瞬间的失神，呆呆地咽下口中精液的样子实在撩人。  
　　维吉尔按住他的肩膀把他推倒在床上，埋头在他的颈侧，啃咬他的耳朵，湿热的舌头舔过耳蜗。  
　　“其实受罪的是我，你知道吗。”  
　　此时的但丁根本没空去思考他兄长的那些歪理，他只是顺从地抱住他，用腿缠住他。  
　　维吉尔抬起来但丁的一条腿，扶着刚射过还沾着但丁唾液的阴茎在湿滑的沟壑里蹭了蹭，顺利刺入他的身体。  
　　性玩具还是没法和货真价实的东西比，再次被撑开的甬道仿佛每一寸皮肤每一颗细胞都和阴茎连接在一起，紧紧地包裹住它，感受它的跳动和鼓胀。  
　　“……唔啊……”  
　　温暖又舒服，但丁被插得叫出声来，只是刚被操过的嗓子哑得变了调。  
　　维吉尔咬住但丁的喉结，用力往里顶，他抽送速度很慢，但进入得却是那样的深。被温柔地干了一会儿，但丁缓过神来，对上维吉尔的眼睛。  
　　那双深沉的蓝眼睛里是惊涛骇浪的欲火，自己不过是一叶随时可能倾覆的小船。  
　　维吉尔翘起嘴角，吻住他，把舌头伸过去湿润他干涸的口腔，咬住他的舌尖让他在自己口中挣扎。  
　　维吉尔把阴茎从但丁身体里退出来，把拇指抚过他的嘴唇，插进他口中搅拌他的舌头，“你的嘴巴太棒了，让我神魂颠倒。”维吉尔坦白地承认道。  
　　但丁白了他一眼。  
　　维吉尔笑着把但丁翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上高高翘起屁股。  
　　入口微微泛红，被撑开后正在缓缓合拢。维吉尔拿过润滑剂，把浅粉色的透明粘稠凝胶挤在沟壑里，用手指抹开，食指和中指沾满凝胶插进甬道，在肠壁上仔细的涂抹。冰凉的刺激很快转化为润滑剂自带的温热，加剧了触觉。  
　　但丁的脸埋在被子里，手在抚慰自己的阴茎，精液不断地从小眼里往外滴落，被他的手一撸，弄得又湿又粘。  
　　维吉尔分开但丁的臀肉，整根刺了进去，一插到底。  
　　但丁发出一声闷哼，竟射了出来。  
　　“还是我的比较舒服？”  
　　但丁没有回答，但后穴夹紧了不停收缩，主动吸吮着那根尺寸可观的大家伙，说明了一切问题。  
　　维吉尔俯下身，亲吻但丁的泛红汗湿的后背，舌尖沿着图腾的纹路游走。敏感区域被触及，但丁禁不住喘息连连。  
　　维吉尔拉住一条胳膊，扳住肩膀，用力地操进但丁的身体，疯狂地顶撞。胯部撞上臀肉，发出啪啪啪的声响，多余的润滑剂因为体温液化成水状，被身体的撞击溅得四散飞舞。  
　　但丁哭喊起来，剧烈的快感让他小腹一阵酥麻，顺着脊柱蔓延到全身。他感觉自己无法控制那根被强行扩展过的管道……他已经无法分辨自己是在射精还是在射尿……  
　　温热的液体不断地往外滴落，但丁的脸红得像一个番茄。维吉尔的身体贴了上来，从后面整个抱住了他，维吉尔的手抓住了但丁的阴茎。  
　　但丁一凛，脸红得更厉害了，他本能地伸手去掰维吉尔的手，却被他贴上来在耳边说。  
　　“这么不乖，多大了还尿床？”  
　　维吉尔说着故意顶了但丁两下，滴落的液体一下子变成一小股喷了出来，在床单上沁出一滩水渍。  
　　“……你……你这个天杀的混蛋……”但丁低着头咕哝，用手肘去顶维吉尔的肚子。  
　　捣乱的胳膊也被捉住，维吉尔一边轻轻地抽插，一边套弄着手里的阴茎，食指指腹擦过龟头顶端红肿敏感的小眼，跟他咬耳朵：“要是害羞忍不住，我们可以去浴室。”  
　　来不及了，但丁牢牢抓住维吉尔的手，来回撸动。  
　　“……快点……快点……”声音小小地催促着。  
　　在维吉尔手掌的包裹下，但丁又射了，射过几次的精液已经变得稀薄，但快感并未削减分毫，甚至变本加厉。  
　　维吉尔抓住但丁的屁股，发了疯似的干他，猛烈地干他，十指都深深地嵌进肉里，捏出了淤青。  
　　但丁满脸通红的喘息着，极为细小的啜泣被激烈的呻吟盖过。  
　　“……慢点……维……啊……哈操……哈啊……我……”  
　　“……啊啊啊……你是要……杀了我……啊混蛋……”  
　　“……我要死了……妈的……啊老天……我……我受不了了……啊啊……”  
　　“……不要……我错了……维……你他妈……哈啊……是疯子……啊啊啊……”  
　　好几次他都觉得自己要被干死了，几乎昏厥过去，那个混蛋总是在床上变成魔鬼，让人又爱又恨。就不该作弄他，吃起醋来比恶魔还可怕。  
　　维吉尔的喘息也越来越粗重了，他想把他抱得再紧些，亲吻他不停颤抖的身体，看他揪紧床单，听他哭着语无伦次地求饶，胡乱呻吟。  
　　但丁无助地抓着已经一团糟的床单，维吉尔抱着他快速地抽送了几十下后，大口喘息着射在他体内。  
　　维吉尔就这样抱着但丁，两个人瘫倒在床上，下身还紧紧连接在一起，还没软的阴茎合着精液一起埋在但丁体内。  
　　维吉尔紧贴着他，但丁能感受到他剧烈的心跳顺着身体传递过来。  
　　“爱你是件很辛苦的事。”维吉尔低哑的声音从身后传来，有些埋怨的意味。  
　　但丁连骂脏话的力气都没了，他无力地竖起左手中指。维吉尔抓住他的手，把那根手指按回去，整个拳头握在手心里。  
　　他听到维吉尔笑了。他也笑了。  
　　  
　　你以为爱你是件很轻松的事吗？  
　　醋坛子。


End file.
